A Moment of Chaos
by Claudia Thunder
Summary: This is a little piece I wrote upon finishing Xenosaga Episode III: Also Sprach Zarathustra. It spotlights Jin and chaos and a bit of KOS-MOS , but it's not Jinxchaos. Oneshot.


"chaos. I know you're here." The dark-haired man stood in the sitting room, arms crossed and head down. He then heard a sound from a room further back. It sounded like chaos was having trouble with something. Jin made his way to the room where the sound had echoed. Inside, he saw that it was a bedroom, probably chaos'. chaos himself was sitting on the floor with many books scattered around, shaking his head.

"There you are. Do you need help?"

"Jin!" chaos gasped. He then brought his hand to his mouth, mumbling as blue streams of energy swirled around him for a few moments. He stood up quickly, turning to face Jin. "I-I'm…fine. A little help would be nice, though; especially from one who seems to know his way around books."

"I see." Jin made his way across the room and began to pick up books. They were mostly old encyclopedias on things like the U.M.N., U-Do, Gnosis…things they both have seen and experienced in their travels with Shion and KOS-MOS. "Why is it that you have first accounts on such phenomena? You've seen all of this with your own eyes."

"Oh, it's always interesting to read one's first ideas of something or someone new." chaos was also gathering books, though he was pushing them onto the shelf rather than analyzing them. Jin began to put away the books he was holding. He then came across a slightly tattered book that was smaller than the others. Looking it over, Jin found it to have no title. He opened it to a page near the beginning and glanced over the hand-scrawled words.

…_Uzuki…skills…blade…unsurpassed…_He then stopped, reading more closely. _He shows qualities of leadership and has his own way of doing things. I believe he is the one I've searched for._

"You know," Jin jumped and shut the book at the sound of chaos' voice. Looking up, he saw that chaos had his back turned, shelving more books. "I'll let you read them later. Let's get them up here, first."

"Right." Jin nodded, handing chaos the rest of the books he had picked up. When he passed the smaller one over, chaos looked over it carefully, then quickly shoved it in a pocket.

After re-shelving the last few books, Jin and chaos sat down on opposite ends of the bed. They sat in silence for a while, then chaos began to laugh. Jin was wondering what chaos though was funny all of a sudden, though he began to laugh as well. They spent about a minute laughing, falling back on the bed during that time. Once the laughter had faded, Jin sat up. He started to stand up, but than felt a hand on his arm.

"Jin," He looked over and saw chaos' glowing blue eyes staring at him, "I have to talk to you."

"What is it, chaos?" Jin analyzed his serious expression as a thought ran through his mind. _…The one I've searched for… _chaos rested his head, staring at the ceiling.

"I should have told you before. When we met on Miltia fifteen years ago, within the first few battles we fought together, I felt something."

"You…felt something?"

"I felt like I had met you long, long before Miltia."

"I was familiar to you?"

"Yes. Did you feel it, too?"

"I--…" For the life of him, Jin couldn't remember exactly how he felt at that time. The only feeling he could remember was the panic when he received a distress call from his father, only to find both him and Mother dead, and Shion hiding in a corner. He then had felt a rush to save Shion from this disaster and leave Miltia alive. It was all starting to come back, and he could feel those emotions building inside him now. He lightly clenched his jaw. This would sometimes happen, but he could bounce back quickly, because it was Shion who always brought it up when they would argue. This time, though, Shion wasn't there. It was he who brought all of this back. He closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. After the memories ran through his head for a while, everything began to fade. Then, he heard a distant voice. At first, he couldn't understand it, but it kept coming closer. He figured out that it was calling his name. It sounded like…chaos! Jin's eyes snapped open.

"Jin, are you all right?" He looked up at chaos, who looked a little worried. Jin figured he was lying on his back. Did he faint? He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"chaos, what happened?" He asked quietly. His face was partially covered by his silver hair.

"Before you finished speaking, you stopped. You appeared upset, then stressed. You then collapsed."

"I see." Jin sat up, his hair flailing a bit as he shook his head. His back was to chaos, but Jin could tell that those blue eyes were on him. They were both silent for a while.

"I didn't…bring the horrible memories of the conflict upon you…did I?" Jin remained silent. chaos did not say another word. After a moment, he appeared at Jin's side. "Jin…" He said quietly as he slowly slipped a hand on Jin's shoulder.

"It's not you, chaos." Jin sighed and looked away from his friend, closing his eyes again. chaos moved a little closer.

"You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened." He said in a quiet voice, moving his hand to Jin's back. "You are Jin Uzuki. You are one who, even in the end, is unmatched in the fight to protect those you care about. I know it, Jin. Shion does, too."

"I'm not sure about Shion," Jin gave a light chuckle, "but thank you, chaos." He then stood up and took a few steps towards the door. "…chaos."

"Jin?"

"I cannot remember how I felt then…" He turned around, looking straight at chaos, "However, recently, I have had a feeling of familiarity from you."

"I see. You are the one, then." chaos looked away from Jin.

"What…do you mean?" Jin walked forward a bit.

"I don't know everything, but eventually, something great will happen, something that depends solely on me. During that time, there will be only two others at my side."

"And I'm one of them?"

"Exactly."

"Do you know who the other is?" Jin moved closer, but remained standing.

"I have an idea, though it is not solid." chaos reached into a pocket and took out a data device and started it. A holographic screen appeared from it, showing an analysis of a very familiar combat android.

"K—KOS-MOS?!"

"You could say that." With a light nod, chaos stood, leaving the device, and walked past Jin. He stopped at the doorway and turned. Jin had not moved. "Would you like to come with me and get something to eat? It is getting late." Jin looked up slightly for a few moments, then looked back towards chaos.

"You're right. Go on ahead, I'll catch up to you."

"All right." chaos turned around, but didn't leave yet, "I'll see you soon, Jin Uzuki." He nodded and made his way out, living Jin alone with his thoughts.


End file.
